


Trust Me

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Young Loki has a hard time coming to terms with his love for the Asgardian reader, and allowing himself to really fully trust her.





	Trust Me

“Loki Odinson don’t you run away from me again!” Y/N shouts running down the corridor chasing after the aforementioned man.

“Perhaps I don’t want your affection!” Loki snaps at Y/N as he spins around, halting her with his words. “Did that thought ever cross your mind? Maybe I don’t wish to be around you.”

The words stinging her heart, she looks back at her boyfriend as she fights the tears edging at her eyes. “I-I’m just trying to-“ she stutters trying to collect her thoughts.

“Annoy me. You’re just trying to annoy me,” he hisses crossing his arms as he glares down at her.

“I.. I…” Y/N’s eyes cast to the ground as she feels the tears starting to run down her cheeks. “I’m sorry your highness,” she says as her voice cracks, and she turns to run away from him.

Looking to the floor as she races away, he notices the droplets shining off the golden tiles. His chest tightens at the sight as his mind races. Half of him wanting to chase after her, the other half telling him this is what he needs to do. That this is better.

The ache in his chest wins out as his feet take him to her door on their own volition. Standing outside it, he lifts a hand to knock, still not sure what to say.

“Who is it?” He hears her voice call out, it sounds small and broken.

“It’s me,” he sighs leaning into the door. “Let me in.”

There’s silence for a few moments before he hears a soft sob followed by, “Just.. go away Loki.”

Sighing again, Loki lets himself into the room to see Y/N curled up in a ball on her bed, the small stuffed wolf he gave her on their first date cuddled in her arms. “We.. need to talk,” he states as he walks to the edge of her bed, sitting down lightly.

“I asked you to go away,” she says as she buries her face in her pillow.

“I… I’m sorry,” he says quietly.

“For what?” She huffs, turning her tear streaked face toward him, causing the tightening in his chest to worsen. “You just said as you felt. It’s not your fault I’ve tried to make this relationship more than what you wanted. I will leave you be Prince Loki. I never meant to annoy you.”

“You don’t annoy me,” he responds reaching a hand out to touch her arm carefully. “And I….I well I um. I want your affection,” he whispers.

His words catching her interest, she carefully pulls herself into a sitting position as she looks over him, “You didn’t mean that?”

“I didn’t mean any of that,” he answers, unable to meet her eyes. “What were you trying to speak to me about before then?”

“I just… well,” she stammers unsure how to bring it up now. “I wanted to know why you keep running away from me… we get closer and everything seems great and we seem happy, then suddenly you’re avoiding me and slamming doors in my face, and yelling at me to leave you alone. And I just… I don’t understand.”

“What do you want from me Y/N?” He suddenly asks, his eyes going up to meet her gaze. “What exactly do you want? What do you have planned? What is this?”

“I want you to trust me, I want you to tell me how you feel and not just run away. I want you to tell me why you do that to me,” she rambles out quickly.

“But what do you want from this?” He asks motioning between them.

“Want from this?” Her brows furrow. “What do you mean?”

“You obviously want something out of this,” he snaps. “Why me? Why do you show me all this affection, why do you care, why me? Everyone else wants Thor. Why do you want me?”

“Because I love you,” she answers easily, holding their eye contact. “And I just want your love…” her eyes flicker away from him as she goes to wipe to remaining tears from them.

“Why?” His voice cracks as his hands grip the sheets tightly.

“Because you’re sweet, intelligent, talented, well-read, funny; you make me feel like I can be myself around you and I just.. when I look at you I see…happiness.. and a future,” she answers.

“You do?” He asks, his hand going to her cheek.

“I do,” she nods. “I just… need you to tell me how you feel, and trust me with your feelings. No lies, no pushing me away. How you really feel. I want to know because I care, because I love you. I want to be the one that’s there for you when everything else is wrong. I want you be honest with me.”

“I don’t know how to do that,” he admits. “I-I don’t tell anyone how I’m feeling. I’ve just… never done that.”

“I don’t expect you to go from nothing to revealing your every feeling to me, not today,” she says reaching out to hold his hand. “I just want you to try.”

Nodding, Loki crawls toward her on the bed, looking into her eyes for permission before pulling her into his arms. Carefully rearranging them, he places her head on his chest and his arms firmly around her waist.

“What are you feeling right now?” She asks gently as she strokes his chest.

“I’m…scared,” he admits after a few moments.

“Of what?” She asks, hearing his heart rapidly beating against her ear.

“Of how I feel about you.”

“Why are you scared of that?”

“I don’t want to lose you, I… push you away because I feel like I have to before you leave… before you realize.”

“Realize what?”

“Realize I’m not good enough for you, and you find someone else. And I’m left here with these feelings bared and open and.. It terrifies me. I feel vulnerable.”

“That’s what love is,” she responds. “Giving someone the poisoned dagger, turning your back to them, and trusting that they won’t hurt you. You can destroy me Loki, but I trust you not to,” she lifts her head to meet his eyes.

“How can you trust me when I’ve already hurt you, even just today?” He swallows thickly, his eyes burning.

She sighs softly before summoning a dagger in her hand. She grabs his hand, putting it in his grip, and placing the blade against the softest part of her throat.

“What are you doing?” He asks mortified at the action, trying to pull the blade away.

She holds his arm in place as she stares into his eyes, “You could kill me right now if you wanted to. With barely any effort I’d be gone. Why aren’t you?

“Because I…care,” he fumbles out. “I couldn’t… I wouldn’t ever.”

She smiles gently before getting off his chest, “Turn over please.”

He eyes her suspiciously, looking at the dagger still in her hand, “Why?”

“Trust me.”

Taking a deep breath, he turns over onto his stomach, exposing his back to her.

Within seconds he feels the cold metal running along his spine as she cuts his tunic from his body, carefully pulling the fabric apart.

As the metal runs along his back, his heart beats rapidly, and his mind screams at him to run. Flee. Get away. Danger.

“What do you feel Loki?” She questions as she continues to twirl the dagger around his back.

“Fear,” he admits stiffly.

“Fear of what?”

“You hurting me.”

“But you still lay here, why?”

“Because… I love you,” he states as tears gather at the corners of his eyes. He feels the dagger work its way back up his body, pausing over his heart.

“And?” She prompts him further.

“And… I trust you,” he whispers.

Within seconds the cold metal is replaced by her warm lips kissing across his shoulder blades and down his spine, as a shudder runs through his body.

“It’ll get easier,” she whispers back as she straddles his back, her lips going to his cheek.

Turning himself over slowly, he looks up at Y/N now straddling his chest. Reaching up he grasps her hands in his holding them in the air as he smiles at her.

“You’re more than good enough Loki, you’re all I want,” she adds suddenly. “I’ll be with you forever, as long as you want me I’ll be at your side,” she pulls one hand from his grasp to lay it over his heart.

He looks into her eyes in silence for a few minutes as his free hand lays over hers on his chest. “I’ll make you my queen one day, I swear on it Y/N.”

“I care more about being the one you can be your true self with than any title,” she smiles at him softly.

“You already are,” he remarks looking into her Y/E/C eyes. “And I’ve fought it every time I’ve realized it myself. I won’t fight it any longer, I want you, all of you,” he pulls her down to his chest and captures her lips in a sweet kiss, “I’m forever yours love.”


End file.
